Love me Forever
by fb90
Summary: A HarryHermione fic. Short and Complete.
1. Typical Days

A/N: Hey Everybody! This is my first Harry/Hermione Fanfiction, I've also added a new character.Sylvania Acerbus (Sil-va-niya Ayk-re-bus), yes a another Latin name.I'm not sure what Sylvania means (cause I made it up.it's from Sylvie) lol but Acerbus means dark.not just dark, but dark as in bad, evil, etc. Sylvania is in Slytherin, blonde-blue-eyed bitch, if you haven't guessed already, she's Draco's girlfriend. And I should add in they are in their sixth year. Well Here I go :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters, but Sylvania; they all belong to JK Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter. I own the plot and only the plot.  
  
****  
  
Chapter One Typical Days ****  
  
Hermione stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, "So, who's your partner?" The Fat Lady asked. "Excuse me?" Hermione said confused, "What do you mean partner?" "Hadn't you heard? Everybody is talking about it," the Fat Lady said. Hermione looked at her with a well-tell-me look. "Why don't you go inside and find out.? Password?" Hermione was curious 'What does she mean partner?' Hermione thought. "Honey Suckle" Hermione said as the picture of the fat lady swung open.  
  
The Fat Lady was right; everybody was talking about.this.thing. Hermione headed to the Girls Dorm. "Well hello Mrs. Potter!" Lavender said as Hermione blushed. "What is going on? Why is everybody talking about partners?" Hermione said with curiosity. "I thought you heard, well.on Valentines Day we will have a Valentines Ball," Lavender said while Hermione continued blushing. "I thought Potter asked you, though I can see you don't even know about it." "Well now I do." Hermione said heading to the bathroom.  
  
She looked at herself in the huge mirror; the girl in the mirror was smiling and jumping up and down, Hermione sighed as she watched herself being excited, "I guess that's how I'm supposed to feel," She said turning around and opening the tap of the bath tub, and added a few drops of bubble bath.  
  
After a while Hermione slipped into the hot tub. "Well hello there Hermonie" A voice said, Hermione jumped. "Oh hi Myrtle, I didn't expect you to be here." Hermione said, "Of course you didn't, know one ever does!" Moaning Myrtle said.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said trying to swathe herself up with bubbles.  
  
"Having a nice weekend?"  
  
"So far, my weekend was horrible"  
  
"Why is that Hermonie?"  
  
"It's Her-mi-oh-nee not Hermonie, first Viktor now you, what's so hard about my name?"  
  
"It's hard to pronounce, why did your parents name you such a dreadful name?"  
  
"Oh shut-up will you?" Hermione said, now very irritated.  
  
"How dare you!" Myrtle said with a disgusted look.  
  
"Never mind that, can I have some privacy please?"  
  
Myrtle snorted and disappeared.  
  
****  
  
Hermione finished her bath and dried up. "What shall I wear." Hermione said looking through her bag, she decided to change into a pair of blue pajamas, to sleep in.  
  
She slipped into her bed and took out her diary from under her pillow, and started writing.  
  
'Friday, 29th January  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was an awful day; I just heard that there would be a Valentines Ball. It was probably wonderful to thousands of students, but definitely not for me. I'm afraid I go to the great hall empty handed, nobody would want to ask me, Hermione Granger.the I-want-to-read-a-book girl. Even my name sounds pathetic. I don't know what to do.  
  
I want Harry to ask me to go, but I don't.I'm afraid everything goes wrong. I feel like I just realized, that February 14.Valentines Day, was the day of love. But in addition to me it was the day of.feeling sorry for myself. I don't know where to get help, if I told anybody they will definitely laugh, who worries about such a thing? Lavender knows I like Harry, I hope Sylvania doesn't know though. Who knows what will happen if she finds out. I always liked Harry; didn't I tell you? It all began when I heard Harry was coming to Hogwarts, I didn't know much about him.only that he survived from Lord Voldermort with a cursed scar,  
  
(I think it's cursed, Professor Dumbledore said he took part of Voldermort, so I'm guessing it's cursed).  
  
I didn't know how he looked, but when I did.it was just a crush. His hair was dark brown, a style that made him cute, his eyes were emerald green and he wore glasses. I described him terribly; you should see him to understand (but your just a book, it's not like you have eyes, I wish). Every year my love grows stronger, and it hurts me even more to see him with other girls, including Ginny, but he broke up with her.last week, I am quite happy about it. This year my love for him is stronger than ever, and I cannot control myself in classes.  
  
Lavender said it was obvious that I liked him; she said I blushed whenever he talked. I have no idea what I do when he talks, but if I do blush, I'm sure he already knows I like him. Anyway it's late now I guess I should stop writing.  
  
Hermione'  
  
Hermione closed her diary and rested her head on her pillow. 'What if I don't get a date? What if Neville asks me? What if.' She thought dozing off into her own little world.  
  
**** Back in the Boys Dorm ****  
  
"Harry! Stop worrying; just ask her! It's not like she'll say no!" Ron said nudging Harry. Harry had been worrying, he didn't know if he should ask Hermione to the Ball or not. "She will say no! I bet she will even say that she has a date!" Harry said, now practically shouting at Ron. "SHE WILL NOT!" Ron shouted, his cheeks burning with frustration. Harry blinked, it was the first time he saw Ron so mad. "I will wait 'til tomorrow, I have to get some rest." Harry said, looking at his watch 2:00, he seriously had to get some sleep.he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the minute.  
  
"Oh SHIT! It's 12:45!!! I missed potions!" Ron said waking up by the sound of his clock. "What's with all this rubbish? Its six o'clock in the morning!" Harry said, getting up from his bed. "Oh.I must have mistaken," Ron said setting his clock and falling back to sleep. "Ugh, now how the hell am I gonna fall asleep?" Harry said rubbing his eyes, and putting on his glasses.  
  
"It's a Monday, and I'm awake at six." Harry muttered heading down the stairs, he stopped, noticing bushy brown hair facing the fire, "Hermione?" Harry asked, "Oh hello Harry" Hermione said turning around and facing him. "So, what are you doing up so early?" Harry asked. "I just had a bit of a nightmare.that's all." Hermione said , "what about you?" "Ron woke me up." Harry said annoyed. Harry looked at her; she looked so beautiful, her brown eyes dancing with the fire.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and he looked away. "So who are you taking to the ball?" Hermione said not taking her eyes off the blistering fire. "I still didn't decide" Harry said looking down at the ground. "Oh I see" Hermione said having a mini-celebration to herself. "Well I'm going to get ready for class," Hermione said getting up. "Class? It's 6:00, class doesn't start till 9:00" Harry reminded her. "Oh, okay, then I'll go to the Library. See you at the great hall" Hermione said disappearing into portrait hole.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, what took you so long?" Ron said, stuffing a bunch on pancakes down his throat. "Fell back to sleep," Harry said, taking a seat next to Ron. "Where's Hermione?" "She and Lavender were in there dorms all morning." Ron said, looking at Harry's confused face. "Earlier this morning she said she was going to the library, must've been closed." Harry said, reaching the bacon.  
  
Minutes later, Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Lavender at her side, it seemed like she was frustrated.Harry couldn't tell the look on her face. She sat down next to Ron, "Ron, I need to talk to you for a moment." Lavender said, "Sure, let's go." He said taking her hand and walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at Harry, "Good Morning, Harry." She said, looking at Dumbledore, who was now standing. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass for silence. The hall went quite, "I shall remind you that the Valentines Ball will be in one week," He said. "Therefore we shall have a three day holiday for Valentines Day, Thank you for your attention."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender, were walking in the hall, when a familiar blonde appeared. "Well Hermione, I see you've gone red," She said smirking, "Look at you, who would want to ask such a bore to the ball?" Sylvania asked herself, heaving her hair out of the way. Hermione sharpened her eyes at Sylvania, "Somebody.somebody you wouldn't dream of." Hermione said thrusting Sylvania out of the way.  
  
"And you shall have the 90 questions to solve on pages 141-153 for homework," Snape managed to say before the lesson ended. "Blimey, looks like he wants us to work." Ron said, in an exasperate tone. "Tell me about it," Harry said. "Harry I've got to talk to you, if Hermione doesn't mind." Ron said, tugging Harry. "Why would I mind? Go ahead," Hermione said looking curious.  
  
"Harry, you've got to take Hermione to the Ball!" Ron assumed. "Why?" Harry blurted. "Because.you'll end up going with.with.Paravati if you don't take your chance now!" Ron said, almost shouting with anger. "Fine, I'll ask her." Harry said, side-glancing at Hermione, "I'll ask her next time I see her alone," Ron calmed down, "I'm gonna go see Lav." He said walking out with a grunt. Harry took a last look at Ron, and hurried off to Hermione.  
  
**** End of Chapter One ****  
  
That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review, and tell me your thoughts! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Be Ready for Chapter two! (And to Mahira: DRACO) 


	2. Nervous

A/N: Thank you, all who reviewed! I really appreciate the sweet reviews I got! Well, right below this text is chapter Two! So I'm sure ya'll are dying to read it! Here I go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters; they all belong to JK Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter. I own the plot and only the plot.  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two Nervous  
  
Hermione couldn't stop looking at Harry; it was the first time she wasn't paying attention in class. Harry caught her eye. They stared at each other for several seconds before Hermione broke the gaze.  
  
Hermione saw Lavender writing something on a piece of parchment, she realized they had to write a down charm and how to perform it. She dipped her quill in her ink and started to write.  
  
After class, Lavender strode beside Hermione, "Hermione! I could see you!" Lavender nagged at Hermione. "See me what?" Hermione asked. "You know what!" Lavender said, walking quickly, and looking at Hermione's confused face. "You were staring at Harry like a hawk," "I was not," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks turn red, but she couldn't help smiling.  
  
"You know, I could do with a love potion.then I might work up the courage to ask Harry to the ball," Hermione overheard Paravati say. It's me who deserves Harry not Paravati! She had better not come and ask me for help on that love potion! Hermione thought, her face scarlet with anger, she felt so selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted Harry entirely to herself.  
  
Ron came and sat next to her, followed by Lavender. Hermione watched enviously as Ron and Lavender kissed and cuddled.  
  
*  
  
There were only five days left for the Ball, and many students kept chattering about dates. Paravati did take the potion, but stupidly didn't give Harry some; she was drooling all over him.like a sick dog. Did she ask him? Hermione wondered.  
  
"Harry it's about time," Ron said. "I won't forget! Just wait till we get a minute alone," Harry said. "Ron!" Lavender said, running up from behind them, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on his neck. "Where have you two been?" She asked them, untangling herself from Ron. "Actually, we've got to catch Divination" Harry said.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, pointing at Hagrid, who was walking to Dumbledor's gargoyle, with a blue beard "Ron! 'arry! Ye like me blue bear'?" He said waving at them. "Fre' and George got me jus' then!" He said walking in. Ron chuckled, when Fred and George came along, "Did you see Hagrid? Tested our new experiment on him!" Fred said winking at George, "His Beard turned blue!" George said, and burst out laughing. "Harry, the final Quidditch match is in a month.you better be practicing!" Fred reminded him.  
  
  
  
* A/N: Just to say, Fred is the new Quidditch captain, but he is still Beater. The new Keeper is Seamus; I hope everybody is fine with that ;)  
  
* Harry lay awake in his four-poster, it was almost midnight.He didn't know when to ask Hermione to the ball, it seemed like there wasn't any time. He thought, but even if it was too late, he could still ask Cho Chang, but ever since.she grew into just another bitch, in just another house. Harry sighed, his thoughts muddling around in his head.  
  
Harry got up from his bed, ready to wake Ron for no reason. He was simply bored, and there was no way to get him to fall asleep. "Ron, Ron.wake up!" Harry said, nudging Ron's side. "Mmm..." Ron said his tone deeply irritated. "I want to go to the kitchens.I'm hungry." Harry said, slowly feeling the hunger eating him up. "Go alone," Ron said, his last words final, accompanied by a snore.  
  
Harry tickled the pear, and watched the painting flutter open. "Mr. Potter! I am very glad to see you! Would you like any food?" Dobby said rushing over. "I'd like to have some left over chicken and pumpkin juice," Harry said. "Oh no, Mr. Potter we cannot serve you left over chicken!" An elf said eyes horrifically opened, as if the chicken was poisoned. "Why not? It's still food." Harry asked, confused by the elf. "Dear Mr. Potter, left over chicken may be too cold and dusty from Dinner, only us house elves can eat left over food, and the food is dry and eaten from, and we may not serve any student such a dreadful meal, most of the staff would kill us if known. Left over chicken, I repeat is a very astonishing order from a student, and it is very rude for us elves to hear such an order." An elder elf said. "Well then, if you say..I guess I'll have ready made chicken and pumpkin juice," Harry decided, considering that it was a better choice.  
  
After hours of food, talks and laughs, Harry decided it was time he went to sleep. He realized it was already 3:30 AM and remembered he had to be at Quidditch Practice by 6:30 AM. He left the Kitchens and headed to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" The Fat Lady said, awakening. "Frizzle fish" Harry mumbled, entering the known common room. He gathered his books and quills for the next day and hurried to his dorm. He lay in bed robes and all and closed his eyes. He opened them once again and realized he had forgotten his Potions homework down in the common room, he got out of bed and left to find his homework.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs of the common room to get his un-finished Potions homework, after a while of looking for it, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Hermione, and her bushy hair was jumping up and down her back, Harry knew it was time.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry said noticing her blush.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the Valentines Ball?" Now it was his turn to blush. Hermione grinned. "I'd love to" She said, hugging Harry with all her strength.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter! I know it's really short, but what can a person do? I had just gotten rid of writers block.and I wasn't too much in the mood of writing. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! 


	3. Shopping

A/N: Hello everyone! *Sigh* It's been pretty long since I've wrote this chapter, I feel like it was ages ago. Well I hope you like this chapter :D Sorry I've taken so long to post it, lemme tell you something...writing block sucks! Oh and thank you so much for reviewing everybody, I tremendously appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters; they all belong to JK Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter. I own the plot and only the plot (And Sylvania).  
  
**** Chapter Three : Shopping ****  
  
Hermione woke up, looking at her clock, it was almost 9:30 AM, "Oh my God! I'm half an hour late for class!" She said jumping out of bed. She looked at her clock once again and saw the eight loveable letters flashing 'Saturday' What a perfect way of waking up on weekend She thought sitting back down on her bed and shutting her eyes, she rested her head on her pillow once again. She was glad it was a Saturday, a -very- perfect day for resting.  
  
The sleep didn't get to her again, she opened her eyelids and had a glance at her clock, and obviously, not half a minute had passed. She got out of bed, and made it up -making sure there was no wrinkles-. She walked toward the bathroom and shut the door, ready to have her daily morning make over.  
  
"Lavender.Lavender.wake up, it's almost eleven o'clock" Hermione said nudging Lavender. "Go away." Lavender whined, not budging to wake up. "Come on!" Hermione shouted pulling off the covers. "Leave me alone.I want to sleep." Lavender mumbled. "Wake up, you lazy git." Hermione said. "Ugh! Give the girl time to sleep!" Lavender said, getting up violently. "Finally, do you know how long I have been here?" Hermione said, with a sigh of relief.  
  
****  
  
"So, why exactly did you wake me up earlier?" Lavender said propping up. "Oh yes! You reminded me! I thought we could go gown shopping today, considering that today is the last day before the ball." Hermione suggested. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! I have enough gowns to last me a decade, Hermione" Lavender said backing away. "Yes, but they are all at home in La La Land, plus you've had each one for about four years! I'm sure you have outgrown them by now.and oh, and I can just imagine those horrible dresses on you! Talk about bad taste!" Hermione gave in, showing a repulsive face of disgust.  
  
"Ok, fine! If you think my beautiful dresses are -in your words- horrible," She said, noticeably angry. "Then let's go and buy even uglier ones!" She said adding in. "Oh shut-up, I have perfectly superb taste, which you can clearly not beat." Hermione said, a wide smirk stretched out on her face.  
  
*  
  
Hermione looked around the dark Great Hall, "If you think, sneaking out of Hogwarts-for a couple of lousy gowns-then you are definitely mistaken," Hermione said, peering around in case somebody heard her. "Not my problem, it was your idea to get new gowns anyway." Lavender said, gripping Hermione's hand securely. Hermione become hot at the sound of this statement. "Anyway," Hermione stated through graveled teeth. "Where on earth are you taking us?" She asked, curiously. Lavender thought, Exactly, Where are we going anyway? Lavender asked herself, Perhaps London. She decided. "London," Lavender said, blankly.  
  
"London?!" Hermione shouted, "Are you out of your mind? How will we go to London anyway?!" She continued. "Simple, apparate," Lavender answered, looking around. "I tell you once, I tell you twice-you can't apparate on Hogwart's grounds." "Well then.we'll.uh.zap up a portkey." Lavender said unsure on her answer. "And how on earth do you expect me to do that?" Hermione said. "I don't know.common let's go outside," Lavender replied gripping the door and bashing it open.  
  
"Okay we're outside now, what do we do?" Hermione said expressionlessly. "Well you know what to do.zap up the key.hurry up we only have twenty four hours to get there, to choose a dress, and to safely land back here." Lavender whined. "Lavender.do you even have money?" Hermione asked. "Well I, umm, I have one, uhh, one galleon." Lavender said, pausing every now and then.  
  
"Lavender! Have you gone nuts! Did you drag me out here so you can think? Or..or.., shout at me for deciding this! Did you even realize that we don't even know how muggle money looks like or is called.whatever it's called?" Hermione fired at Lavender. "I, dunno." Lavender said. "Of course you don't know, as always, you never know.do you?" Hermione bellowed. "Okay, Hermione Listen to me--" Lavender said. "No! I don't want to listen to you anymore!" Hermione said crossing her arms and pointing her finger as Lavender, "Just Listen!" Lavender screeched, "NO!"  
  
Lavender didn't care what Hermione said, so she just started explaining her plan. "Okay, so if London is impossible, we can go to Hogsmeade," Lavender Began. "I'm not listening-wait, we can't go to Hogsmeade, there's no way possible anyway." Hermione said. "Hermione, have you lost your brains?" Lavender said, Hermione growled, "I take that as an insult." She said and turned her back to Lavender. "No, don't, just listen, what about the witches hump..." Lavender said, Hermione knew she was right, she hated it when she was right. Hermione turned around. "What about the witches hump?" She said, already knowing the answer. Lavender glared at her, "Okay, fine let's go." Hermione said with boredom.  
  
"Good morning ladies, I'm Loretta Browne. Welcome to 'Golden Castle' please have a look around." Loretta explained, accompanied by a strong American accent. Hermione smiled, and walked around carefully examining the dresses. She came across a maroon gown escorted by a maroon shawl. 'It would go with my hair, and it matches the Gryffindor colors.' She thought. "Lavender, come here I think I found the perfect dress," Hermione said. Lavender walked down the aisle to where Hermione was standing. "It's beautiful, it would be the perfect match," Lavender said smiling.  
  
Hermione and Lavender wondered in the shop. "Hermione, look! Isn't it dah- ling?" Lavender said gripping a sleeveless Lavender gown. "We found our dresses, lets go!" Hermione explained her grin wide.  
  
"Hey Loretta, I think we've made our choices, we'd like to buy these two gowns," Lavender beamed. "Of coarse, dear. That would be 5 galleons." Loretta explained. "Excuse Me? I don't think I heard you right..." Hermione said, her face pale. "I said, that would be 5 galleons," Loretta repeated.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry girls but I'm not selling you these dresses unless you give me five galleons," Loretta explained. "Ok, listen we'll make a deal, we'll use the dresses and return them on Friday. Is that ok?" Lavender asked. "Well I've never made a rent, and if the ministry find out they might shut me down." Loretta said, worried. "We'll make sure they don't find out. If they ask we'll just say we bought them, how much simpler could it get?" Hermione said.  
  
"I suppose I could let you, only on one condition." Loretta said. "What's that?" Lavender said. "You don't ruin, spoil, crush, or destroy the gowns in any other way, do I make myself clear?" Loretta said. "How much more simple could you get?" Hermione said, with a smile. "And, I won't make any rents without any money, so I'll cost you one galleon." Loretta explained. "I think we can possibly get a galleon, anyway, it's a deal." Lavender replied.  
  
Hermione and Lavender walked out the shop, "Wow, I'm glad we got that over! And we got such great gowns too." Lavender said with a sigh of relief. Hermione was about to say something but out of nowhere, Dobby popped up. "Miss Granger, Sir Dumbledore would like to see you. He said it was very urgent!" Dobby explained, while a shocked Hermione just stood there. She turned to Lavender and back at Dobby, but when she turned to Dobby he wasn't there. Lavender could see Hermione going pale.  
  
"Oh dear, what could Dumbledore possibly need...oh, what will he say? Could he have possibly seen us? Will we get detention? Or will we get expelled? Oh no! I'd rather die!" Hermione wailed. "Oh would you shut that worrying mouth of yours! He won't say anything, now hurry up, we don't want anybody else to see us," Lavender said, "Anybody else?? Who saw us?" Hermione said, "Nobody, nobody saw us! Just, let's go!" Lavender said pushing her along the now entered hallway.  
  
They reached the gargoyle. [A/N: In the movie it was a Ravenclaw statue, but in the book it was a Gargoyle...I decided to follow the book, so don't get confused.] "Okay, okay, now you have to go. Dumbledore wanted me and not you, so go!" Hermione said pushing Lavender. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go find Ron, see you in the common room." Lavender said walking away. 'Oh God, what could Dumbledore possibly want from me! I really hope he didn't see us' Hermione thought, Whispering the password.  
  
**** End of Chapter Three ****  
  
A/N: Finally I got this chapter off my back! Sorry to leave you at a Cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it! Please Review! And thank you for reading! 


	4. Organization

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I havn't updated in **so long**! But I just got carried away with school and everything...I almost forgot about _Love me Forever _(mock horror) And Order of the Phoenix finally came out! It was quite good actually. I'm satisfied with it, although I was disappointed in who she killed off. As for you people who didn't read OotP, I've included the list of prefects that JK Rowling had assigned. Apart from that, enjoy this chapter! And thanks for everybody who reviewed.

Prefects

**Gryffindor** Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Slytherin** Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

**Ravenclaw** Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil

**Hufflepuff**Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but Sylvania. All of the other characters and names are from JK Rowling. I own the plot and only the plot.

**** 

Chapter Four : Organization

****

Hermione reached the top of Dumbledore's office, once she opened the door, she began. "Proffesor, I'm—" She paused, looking around the room. Surprised to see all the prefects gathered around Dumbledore's large oak desk. She suddenly remember the prefects meeting that was to be held today. "Ah, Miss Granger. Couldn't be later I suspect?" Dumbledore said, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I forgot about this prefect meeting.." Hermione trailed off, blushing. She saw Ron give her a curious look. "Then perhaps you would care to join us?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh Yes, yes..of course." She replied, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"As I was beginning to say, I gathered you here today to discuss our upcoming Valentines Day ball," Dumbledore said, pausing to look around at the group. "I thought that if our lovely prefects here could organize it, it would be an excellent idea...seeing that students aren't too fond of the staff's idea of how to decorate the great hall." 

"You brought us all the way up here just to tell us that you want us the decorate the great hall?" Draco Malfoy drawled. "Yes, in fact I did Mister Malfoy." Malfoy groaned.

"Now, if anybody else has an objection to this idea, I assume that if you could get together before the ball by a few hours, you would have enough time to decorate the great hall." Dumbledore stated. "Actually, Professor Dumbledore, I was thinking we could decorate the hall the night before the ball. That way we'd have enough time to get ready for the ball. Those in favor of decorating the hall the night before the ball?" Pansy said in a forced sweet voice. She looked around expecting a few hands up, but instead found herself looking at disgusted faces. "Anybody? Nobody at all...?" 

"Pansy, I think an hour of time is enough to get ready for the ball, and I don't think decorating the great hall tonight would be a practical idea" Hermione pointed out, glancing at a horrified Pansy. "besides, by breakfast everybody would have seen the decorations. Shouldn't it be a surprise?"

"An excellent point. I don't suppose the students would be satisfied with seeing the same decorations through breakfast, lunch, and the Valentines Ball." Hannah Abbott said. "True, If we had separate decorations for each food break, it would be a good idea." Padma Patil piped up.

"It definitely would be a good idea, but I don't think any of us would like to decorate the great hall three times in a single day. Just look at how huge it is." Ernie Macmillan said. Everybody murmured in agreement.

"Then tomorrow we should decorate it, maybe four hours before the ball starts." Ron said. 

"But—" Pansy started. "Yeah, I think that would give us a nice hour or two to decorate the hall." Hermione cut her off, throwing her a superior look.

"Indeed, I think everybody here is pleased with that decision." Dumbledore smiled, not noticing a glaring Pansy Parkinson (And Draco Malfoy, who Ron did not fail to notice).

"Well, I seriously think that if we should plan out the colors we're going to use for the decorations." Anthony Goldstein said. "Obviously pink!" Pansy said, a startled look on her face. "It's Valentines Day, for cupid's sake!" 

The girls struggled to keep their faces straight, while the boys looked like they would rather get eaten by the giant squid then see the great hall covered in _pink_. "We had enough pink in our second year, when Lockhart was here."  Anthony said. "Oh don't remind me of that day" Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. 

"Well I thought it was pretty! And those adorable little cupids were so cute!" Padma gushed. Almost all of the boys groaned. _Almost _all of the boys. "They weren't that bad!" Ernie Macmillan said. Everybody looked at him, dumbfounded. "Don't tell me your g—?" Draco Malfoy started to say. "Anyway," Hannah Abbott said quickly, trying to cover up for her fellow housemate, but not pausing to give Malfoy an angry glare at his rudeness. "I suppose we should gather up together tomorrow after breakfast to decide further details..."

"Although it is a fine idea, I think most of us would like to conclude this meeting with a complete idea of how the hall should look tomorrow at the Valentines Ball." Anthony stated. "Oh alright, which colors should we use for the decorations then?" Hannah said. "Girls! Are you out of your minds! It's written all over the place that it should be _pink_!" Pansy said, she looked like she wanted to slap somebody. "That nice bright neon pink too!" She went on, but looking around she saw nobody was listening to her but talking to each other in undertones, "Ugh! Why isn't anyone listening to me?" She whined. 

"Did you say something?" Hermione said to Pansy from her conversation with Hannah.

"Yes, in fact I _did._ Before you rudely interrupted me,"

"I did not interrupt you."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"You guys, I think everybody got the point." Padma said. Pansy glared at her. "Anyway, red is the usual color for Valentines Day...I think most the decorations should be red." Padma said. "Yeah with little red candies floating around on top of peoples heads." Hannah added. "But—" Pansy started, Hermione cleared her throat "Don't you guys think red for Valentines Day is a bit, too common?"

"Well, of course it's common but that's the whole point. It's either red or pink, and I'm sure most of us wouldn't like pink..so that just leaves us with red." Padma argued. "I think Hermione's got a point, every year we use red for Valentine's Day, we should surprise everybody with a change." Ron said. "Yes definitely, a change would be good." Anthony Goldstein agreed. Looking around he saw everybody agree with this idea, although Pansy and Padma weren't assured of it. 

"Padma? Don't you think a change in decorations for once would be a good idea? I mean it's been six years and all we see is a red and pink covered Great Hall." Anthony told his housemate. "Well, alright...we have been seeing those same colors every year. I think a change will be fine." Padma finally said in agreement. Hermione smiled, "Alright then, what colors should we use?"

Everybody was looking off into space, deep in thought. "What about the four house colors?" Ernie Macmillon said. "It's a good idea, but then it wouldn't be like Valentines Day...just like a normal feast." Padma said. "Too true..." Ron muttered. "I know, we can use cream colors...in house colors. Cream yellow, cream blue, cream..would it be red or pink?" Hannah asked, blushing. "Pink" Hermione said, almost straight away. "Alright, cream pink, and cream green. What do you guys think?"

"It's a good idea but why do Gryffindor get _pink_?" Ron asked, clearly disgusted. "Ron, if maroon is blended with white you'd get pink...you can't change the mixture of colors." Hermione said, reasonably. Malfoy sniggered. "What's wrong with pink?" Pansy said. Everybody glared at her. "Well I think that's organized. Cream colors will do. I think it's an exceptional idea, and most of the students should be satisfied with the decision," Dumbledore said, the tips of his fingers connected, a smile stretched across his face. "I will get the house elves to get us collect the decorations for the great hall, I think three o'clock will be a good time to meet up to start decorating."

"Yes three o'clock would be fine." Hermione said, getting up to leave. "Have a good day." Dumbledore said and went up to his room. As everybody got up Malfoy looked around the room, touching and inspecting the objects on Dumbledore's desk. Hermione gave him a final disapproving glance before heading down to the common rooms.

****

Well, I'm finally done with this chapter, yay! I think it was quite boring though, though I wanted to put something in between the Valentines Ball. I have some news for you, although I know most of you will be disappointed with the decision. Next chapter will be the final chapter of Love Me Forever. I think it's the best idea for the story. I'll be posting it in a few days time...don't worry, it's already finished anyway! I'll skipped the decorating of the great hall because it's not very interesting. Anyway, please review! I really want to finish the story quickly, and your reviews will urge me to post faster. Thank you and see you at the next chapter: The Valentines Ball :) 


	5. The Valentines Ball

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they make me so happy to know that somebody is actually reading this stupid little fanfic. Well this is it! I tried my best to make it seem like they are talking in English and not in American, I apologize if I made any grammar or language mistakes that might seem to distract you. The finalizing chapter of Love Me Forever! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters situated in the series. Except I own Sylvania and the plot. 

****

Chapter Five: The Valentines Ball

****

Hermione looked around the dormitory, she had just gotten out of the shower to get ready for the ball. The great hall had turned out very beautiful, it looked like it had just been built after they put up all of the decorations. 

Hermione took her dress and laid it out in front of her bed, she looked at it and smiled, it was so beautiful. The dress was nothing like her modern Muggle dresses that she wore to her aunts' weddings. Except it was very old fashioned and looked like something you would see on an old Muggle classic. Lavender helped her tie up the corset, which was very lacy and difficult to put on. When she finally put on the final layer of the thick dress, Lavender giggled. "You look like a princess." Hermione laughed. "Come on I'll help you lace up your dress." 

"Urgh, why do they have to be all big and lacy?" Lavender said, choking while Hermione was trying the lace up the corset correctly. "My goodness," She groaned. "How did you tie up my dress? This is so difficult. There's so many layers and strings and laces and...ugh" She finally figured out that she had been tying up the whole thing wrong and had to redo the laces. When she was finally done, Lavender turned around, smoothing out the invisible creases on the dress. "These gowns are so beautiful, I wish we could keep them." She said, sighing. "My mother would be so shocked to see me wearing something so old and classic. I'm not the type of person that wears these types for dresses." Hermione said. "I know, you look so.." Lavender trailed off, and giggled. Hermione threw her head back and sniffed, "Don't underestimate me Miss Brown, we all know I look like an overstuffed potato."

Lavender laughed, "Well you definitely will look like an overstuffed potato if you keep trodding on that gown of yours." 

"How can I look like an overstuffed potato if I trod on my gown? That is magically, and formally impossible." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Nothing is impossible Hermione. Especially when we're speaking of magic." 

"Be quiet, Lavender and help me put on my makeup...you know I don't have an idea about these female tasks."

Lavender walked over to her and forced her onto a chair. "Honestly Hermione, one day you'll have to learn how to put on makeup, or you may never go on a date in your whole life." She started applying eye shadow to her eyes. "I will be able to go on a date you stupid girl, not everybody has to put on makeup for a date you know." Hermione said. "Don't talk, your face moves and the makeup gets messed up." Lavender instructed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my whole life." 

"Shut up."

Silence.

Still Silence. 

Lavender was applying Hermione's lipstick. 

Silence.

"If you were always this quiet then I'm sure I would have been able to do those meditating classes back in our third year." Lavender said. She got up and said, "Your done. Now I have to do my own makeup."

"What meditating classes?" Hermione asked curiously, "Besides it was always you and Parvati that were noisy, I spent so much time in the library that I didn't ever sit in our dormitories." Hermione paused, "You know, you should be a makeup artist when you grow up, Lavender. You accomplished the task in making me a girl for the second time this." 

Lavender laughed. "It's not that hard you know, besides you can just do magic to do it. Speaking of those meditating classes, we should start them this year. It's so relaxing."

"I never thought I'd live to hear you say something was relaxing. Oh, look at the time! I still didn't even do my hair..ugh this is going to take forever." Hermione said, and started attacking her hair with a brush. "Hermione, magic works with everything." Lavender said, and muttered something with her wand pointed at Hermione's hair. As she twirled her wand in circles, Hermione's hair started curling into a hairstyle. When Lavender moved her wand away, Hermione's hair had been twisted into a complicated bun, with tiny little glittery stars 'holding' it into place (Magic doing most of the work though). Her face was framed by loose curls. Hermione smiled, "It's perfect, thanks." 

As she got up and slipped on her shoes she turned around and grinned at Lavender, who was fussing over her own hair, which was currently a curtain of sleek brown hair. 

"You know Lavender, you don't need any type of hair style, your hair is fine on it's own."

Lavender laughed bitterly, "Fine on it's _own_? You must be joking, Hermione. It will get all fuzzy if I keep it that way. "

"Don't be daft, you're a witch, you can cast a few spells that will keep your hair from getting fuzzy,"

"Oh right! Well, I think I'll just hold a few strands of hair by these nice little clips that I got last week." She waved her wand and the clips zoomed into her hair, securely holding the few strands that were once framing her face. She muttered a spell and a silvery substance shot out of the tip of her wand and got lost in her hair. She walked over to where Hermione was standing and performed the same spell on her hair. "There, that should keep our hair from losing it's style." 

"Alright, well I guess we should go...Ron and Harry are probably waiting for us." Hermione said and motioned that they leave the room.

Harry was patiently waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, Ron at his side. She walked down the steps and turned around to see her dress dragging along behind her, she giggled, it was just like those classic Muggle romance movies  that she would see her mum and dad watch when she was a little girl. 

"It's a pleasure Miss Granger" 

"Thank you Mr. Potter, how do you do?"

"I'm doing very fine Miss Granger, I hope you are pleased to accompany me to the Great Ball."

"Of course, a delight it is."

He grinned and held out his hand to her, as they linked their arms they started walking out of the noisy common room.

****

As Hermione got up to go and get some drinks, she looked back at Harry who was talking about Quidditch with the boys. She sighed, _They never grow bored of that topic_. Making her way to the drinks table, she looked around the Great Hall, watching chattering and dancing students as she passed by, she saw Sylvania and Draco snogging senseless in a corner, and threw a disgusted glance at them. 

She stood at the table, pouring a cup for her and Harry, she saw Ginny standing alone at a side of the table. She walked over to her, "Hello Ginny" 

Ginny looked at her, startled, she looked tense at first but then her gaze softened. "Hello, a great night it is, isn't it?" She said, her voice far away. "Yes, yes, it is..Ginny, is there something bothering you?" Hermione asked her, watching her eyes travel to each and every dancing couple. "Oh Hermione, it's horrible...Dean didn't even show up. He said he would meet me here, but I've been standing here for half an hour and he hasn't even appeared." She said in a worried tone. "You don't suppose something might have happened to him?"

"No, not Dean, he's always very cautious at occasions like these. Maybe you should look for him, I'm sure you just missed him."

"Your probably right, I should go look for him, thanks anyway Hermione. I'll see you later." And with that she strode off into the crowd. Leaving a very curious and worried Hermione behind. She cast a final glance towards Ginny's direction and made her way back to their table.

Setting down the drinks, she sat in between Harry and Lavender. "Thanks Hermione. Are you enjoying the night?" Harry asked her. "Yes, it's been a lovely evening." 

"May I have this dance?" Harry said standing up and holding out his hand in front of him. Hermione smiled and took his hand, she let him lead her to the dance floor.

"The decorations are striking, did you choose the colors?" Harry said, moving slowly to the music. "No I didn't, although Pansy looked like she was going to die of jealousy since Gryffindor got pink and Slytherin had to get green." Harry chuckled, "None of the boys were too happy about that." He said, his eyes traveling around the décor of the Great Hall. 

He looked at Hermione, "You look beautiful tonight," 

"And your devastatingly handsome yourself."

"Don't be silly, I'm just some stupid little boy with such unruly hair that doesn't lie flat even if you fling dung at it."

Hermione crinkled her nose, "I don't think that would look very attractive,"

"It's not intended to. But I'm serious, I couldn't do anything with my hair tonight. It's honestly very infuriating."

"You didn't want to look good just for me now, did you?" Hermione teased. "Besides, your not _some stupid little boy_, Harry, don't be so pessimistic. I think you're a wonderful, brave, and very charming young man. With soft and adorably cute hair." As she said this she paused to get his hair out of his eyes. She sighed, "I have never met anybody with such beautiful eyes."

"Not even Lockhart?"

Hermione slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "Oh do be quite Harry.." But she couldn't help laughing. She looked at her hand, which was still resting on his shoulder. As she glanced up at him she saw him gazing at her lovingly, his eyes twinkling. 

Hermione did something she wanted to do for ages, and stood on her tiptoes, planting a soft sweet kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, he held her close, and kissed her. She felt her world melt away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he kissed her, she felt flowing sensations float through her body. It was just Harry and Hermione, standing close in their own world, her body felt like it was going to collapse on all the weight she was putting on her toes. But she didn't care. _She was flying_.

When they finally broke apart, Harry looked down at her and smiled, that smile was for her, she was going to explode with happiness. He winked and murmured, "Love me Forever" It was so soft that she wouldn't have heard it if they weren't standing so close. She grinned and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.

***

A/N: Yay! That's all! Love Me Forever is finally over! I'm so happy! Thank you everybody who took their time to read this story. It was intended to be very long, but I don't think I would have ever complete it if it was. Thank you again, I'm so pleased that I actually finished this story. In a few years time I'll probably look back at this story and laugh. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I should shutup now, please don't forget to review! Hugs and Kisses, with a nice cookie if you enjoyed the short story :) 


End file.
